


our colour of the sky that was like fireworks

by sparklingmini



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, References to Depression, Trauma, but it’s pretty vague, but they have each other, happy birthday hyeongjun!!, minisong soulmates thats all i have to say, they’re both broken inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini
Summary: “thank you junnie.”“i’ll always be here.”
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 18





	our colour of the sky that was like fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> it’s *checks watch* 3am and i’m back on my bullshit. i wanted to get something out for hyeongjun’s birthday and i’m very proud of what i’ve written! i hope you all enjoy it just as much as i enjoyed creating this piece. this was vaguely inspired by ‘remember me’ by oh my girl.
> 
> title from: 불꽃놀이 (remember me) - oh my girl

fireworks. if minhee were to describe the feeling he gets around hyeongjun in one word, it could only be described as fireworks.

the darkness of the night sky only disappears for minhee when hyeongjun’s bright smile is around to chase away the loneliness of the night. even when the sun rises over the horizon, minhee still feels like hyeongjun is the only brightness he has.

he feels a tingling sensation arise over his shoulders before he even feels hyeongjun’s hands touch them.

“hey,” minhee can hear hyeongjun whisper in his ear, “it’s 3am, what are you doing up?”

“can’t sleep.” minhee replies dryly, because it’s only half true, but he can’t worry the other over his stupid little worries.

hyeongjun would disagree and tell him to come to him with any worries he might have, but minhee finds it unfair. there was so much uncertainty when they first got into this relationship and it still clings to minhee like a wet shirt to his skin. whether the world said they were destined to be together or not, there’s just some things that will never change

“i know you, and i know that’s not just it, mini.” hyeongjun knows minhee too well, and whether minhee wants to admit it or not, they’re still soulmates, and hyeongjun will eventually find out either way.

“i’m… uncertain.”

“you’re being vague again minhee.”

minhee sighs, it isn’t easy, doesn’t find expressing his feelings about or for hyeongjun easy, but hyeongjun clings to minhee anyway, his wet shirt and all, because that’s just who hyeongjun is.

“i know we’ve already been over this… many times in fact… but there’s nights, nights like these where that memory plays over and over again in my head and i’m up for hours and hours, that vision playing over, and over, until there’s nothing left of my arms to think about it anymore. there’s a lot more of these nights that you don’t know about hyeongjun, and i’m sorry.”

hyeongjun doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, and minhee thinks he’s done it. there’s times where minhee’s so sure that hyeongjun is fed up with his depressive episodes and will leave him before the next night comes.

but it never comes, and minhee shouldn’t be so worried, but the anxiety eats his insides up, and no matter how electrifying it is to be with hyeongjun, no matter how happy he is with hyeongjun, he’s too traumatised to even think of the positives with hyeongjun sometimes.

and no matter what happens, hyeongjun always comes back with an answer for minhee, because even if minhee’s anxiety doesn’t believe hyeongjun is always there for him, he knows it deep down. in his deepest consciousness that even his anxiety can’t reach.

“i understand minhee, but look, i’m here now aren’t i? no one’s hurting me minhee. i’ve never felt happier than being with you. i think there’s a reason we’re soulmates, mini. we click with each other in so many ways that even other soulmate pairs don’t understand. we’re a pair, grab one of us, well now you need the other. your trauma doesn’t matter to me, mini, i love you for you, and you’re working your way up to being fine even if on those odd days you have relapses, but it’s part of the healing process.

“i had to heal too. i’m no stranger to the wounds and then the healing process and i think that connects us together stronger. we’re just a pair of traumatised people trying to make our way through life, even if it doesn’t go our way sometimes. don’t be afraid to come to me minhee,  _ please, _ i may be your soulmate, but i can’t read your mind.”

and this is why minhee would describe hyeongjun as fireworks.

fireworks may last for a short amount of time, but they bring out a certain happiness in those few minutes, which is more than what minhee needs to get his daily fix of happiness. it’s a small burst of a long impacting memory. hyeongjun’s eyes shine with a want for the future, but minhee feels like he’s holding him back, holding him back from being the bright light of fireworks that he knows hyeongjun can be.

fireworks are pretty, just like hyeongjun is. fireworks are fun, just like minhee knows hyeongjun can be. fireworks burn bright, just like the passion in hyeongjun’s eyes for anything that he does.

minhee admires hyeongjun from a little bit away, just like he would fireworks. but hyeongjun’s not only picking up his broken pieces, but minhee’s as well, and minhee doesn’t look at the fireworks to ask them to pick up his broken pieces, just like he doesn’t ask hyeongjun, but he does, and it fills minhee with a sense of hope.

of course there’s the moments where he can’t help but rip his arm to shreds as the same horrible memory emerges, but in the end, hyeongjun will always be with him the next day, unlike the fireworks that burn for a few seconds.

fireworks teach him, and so does that memory, to hold onto hyeongjun with the tightest hug he possibly can, because hyeongjun burns bright, and he doesn’t know when that brightness might fade. but like he savours fireworks for the few moments he can see them. he’ll hold onto hyeongjun and never let him go.

“thank you junnie.”

“i’ll always be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday hyeongjun!! i hope you have a wonderful day filled with love 😙😙


End file.
